


Game of thrones- A song of Sin

by princessoakenshield



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, BDSM, Brooding, F/F, F/M, Just Sex, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoakenshield/pseuds/princessoakenshield
Summary: Just one of the few small one shots from a bored writer's mind





	Game of thrones- A song of Sin

Hello! I haven't been on this account in so long, but I promise that I'm going to update frequently! 

anyways, enjoy the madness that will lay beyond this note


End file.
